Vampire Lover 2
by Vampiregirl61813
Summary: Ok, here is the sequel to vampire lover the first. I didn't know what else to call it. Those who have read the first one. Congrats, you are fabulous and I hope u like this. Those who haven't read the first one I suggest u read it before this one.
1. Chapter 1

**hey hiya Heya everyone. A lot of people demanded a sequel for vampire love so I decided to make a sequel. Here you go fans.**

buttercups pov

It has been three months since our marriage. We have each others numbers so we can talk whenever. Our locations still secret to everyone. Even the reporters and paparazzi who evidently wanted a picture of our honey-moons are out of luck. Nobody can come in or even get to where we are. Our places are in the sky, it's warm and when there is a breeze blowing by it's nice and cool, the perfect honey-moon. We even had the most beautiful view in the world, not to mention the most perfect husband. Yes, I've actually started to like him, Butch, surprise. It's kinda hard not to like a person after living with them for 5 months, the whole time them telling you the love you.

"B.C. What r u thinking about?" Butch came up behind me and wrapped his lovingly warm arms around my waist, holding me tightly.

"Can't you just read my mind?" I asked. (Butch's mind)'I was asking cuz I want u to tell me.'

"I want you to tell me." he whispered seductively in my ear. We've been having sex a lot recently, so he's mastered the voice that turns me on.

"I'm thinking about how much I love it here and how we have tons of privacy."

He smiled into my neck. He pulled out his fangs and drew lines on my neck using his fangs. I simply look at my gorgeous ring he had given to me for our wedding. Then the paparazzi had tons of easy photos. They thought it would b easy to get honey-moon locations and get pics of our honey-moon, they were wrong.

Butch pulled me inside from our deck. We went from the deck to the bedroom, our favorite room in the house if ya didn't know. He pulled me onto the large bed and we snuggled, he loves having me in his arms. We either snuggle, or have sex. Let's just say snuggling is not number one on the list.

"hey butch."

"Yeah"

"There's something I haven't told you yet. I found out this morning."

"What is it?"

"I...I'm...Pregnant."

"holy shit, fuck me, I'm so fucked." he started freaking out. Not the reaction I thought he'd give.

Ring ring ring ring

"Thats one of the girls. I'll get it." I walked over to the phone and picked it up,"Hello?"

"OMG YOU ARE SO NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS!" Blossom screamed into the telephone,"BUBBLES AND I ARE BOTHE PREGNANT AND WE WANT TO KNOW IF YOU ARE TOO?!"

"Um... yeah, could ya stop Yelling in the phone. You're going to burst my eardrums."

"IM SORRY I CANT HELP IT IM JUST SO EXCITED THAT WE R GOING TO HAVE CHILDREN AROUND THE SAME TIME! BYE!"

"What the fuck." I hung up the phone and turned around to see Butch still freaking out. "Honey, don't worry, we can take care of a baby. It'll be just fine."

"Babe, as much as I love you and know how strong willed you are but I'm going to have to tell u something."

"Yeah anything. I'm all ears."

"When we go back, paparazzi and reporters are going to b in your face, stalking us 24/7. I didn't mean to get you pregnant, now they are going to come at you twice as hard to get baby news out of you. I'm sorry." I sat on his lap and hugged him. His nose nuzzled the nape of my neck.

"Honey, don't worry about it, we will just tell reporters you trust about the baby news. Is that ok with you?" I smiled. He shook his head yes and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**ok, I'm sorry if the beginning of the sequel isn't as good as you peeps thought it would be. But just be thankful I did it instead of being a bitch and be like 'hell no mother ****fuckers sucks to b you.' but fortunately because the original got over 40 reviews I decided to do this. So I hope you enjoyed it and I will update when I get 5 reviews ok**


	2. Chapter 2

**hiya, thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. Thankyou to the first five people who reviewed:**

**green lover 3**

**Blossicklover456**

**GewerGirlX35**

**Steve**

**and Guest. Who ever u are. **

Butercups pov.

"Buttercup can you please tell us what happened on your honey moon?!" - "Where were you two?" - "Are you pregnant?" Reporters swarmed us, yelling questions and asking me things. It was extreamly annoying.

"I'm not answering anything. If you have any questions I will be happy to answer, but only if you schedule an interview or an appointment and then I will talk."I said as loud an commanding as I could without scaring them, too much. "Now quit your yelling. If you would excuse me I have some princessing duties to attend to." Butch and I walked up the door steps and slammed the door behind us.

"That was good, you sounded like a princess taking control over an army." butch said, putting a hand around my slightly bulging waist, protectively. I had once read that vampire males are externally protective of their mates and young children. Instead on draining the mom of energy the child in the womb actually gives the mom more energy, also that the father is always happy no matter what gender.

"So how long do vampire pregnancies go on for?"

"I'm not sure myself, but we will tell the women staff about it and then before you get any larger in the tummy area we need to make you look scarce so the press won't think anything if you don't show up after a long while. Butler, please get us a maid that has had birth before, oh and a doctor too please."

"So are we going to wait for my sisters to show up or-?" Blossom burst in the door, her stomach slightly bulging Barely noticeable.

"Hey sis! I can't believe you beat us here! Jeez there are a lot of reporters out there. It's like trying to get through a land-mine valley safely." Brick also had his hand around her waist.

Next came Bubbles. Her tummy was relatively flat. "hey guys." Boomer called. His hand was wrapped around her.

"Ok. Everyone, into my room. We need to have a small chat." Butch said, he picked me up bridal style and we all went to butchs and mine bedroom. It loon the same as it did before; the closet still had green and yellow graffiti, the big couch was still there, butch's coffin was still the same and still next to my bed.

We all sat down on the couch butch and I in the middle, bubbles and boomer on the right, and blossom and Brick on the left.

"I hope you guys didn't tell about the pregnancies." Butch was really blunt.

"We didn't. Besides they didn't ask us, it's not like I look pregnant." bubbles said.

"I assure you that she is pregnant, we're guessing ours is going to be small." Boomer explained.

"Don't worry, we didn't tell them anything. When they told me you already arrived, all I could think about was getting to you and seeing you two again. It's been a long time after all." Blossom said, snuggling even closer to Brick. I also read that the pregnant females act on urges more often and become lovey-dovey.

"yeah, she practically dragged me through the door." brick pointed out a small, but fading, bruise on his chin. Blossom whispered sorry and kissed his bruise a few times.

"Ok, so here's the plan, because we've never had children before I decided that we r going to ask someone who's been in one and a doctor who has delivered one. Also we are going to schedule interviews with some trust worthy reporters. I'll handle that. Boomer since your great at picking locations you decide where the interviews will be held in our castle ok. Brick, I know you do all the planning but you're also really fierce when it comes to protecting someone and I would rather have you watch over all of our wives. The way you and Blossom are acting now is proof that you'll fight harder, not that we won't fight hard but still, than boomer and me. Girls I want you to sit bakv and wait until the interview and the baby comes. We need you to keep them safe. Is this ok with everyone?" Butch asked.

"yeah." Everyone said in unison.

* * *

**sorry it's short but I haven't been feeling well lately. Don't worry I'm not gonna die anytime soon. Also does anyone know the names of their kids? I don't know but I know others have written stories about them having kids and well I'm just too lazy to search them. My sister would yell at me for hours on end. So I'd rather ask you peeps. Also if I get over 50 reviews I promise that I tell you guys something. And I'm gonna let you guys pick it. So review. I don't need 50 reviews now I'm just saying when we reach that goal. Well, see y'all later. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! It's me! I want u all to know that I love you and I love your comments. But I will ask one thing, can you not trash my writing? To be honest I'm a year above my grade level in english and for someone to say that my writing is ," the most atrocious writing I've seen in a long time. Consider paying more attention in English class, Hun.:)" is kind of insulting. To make sure this person is not indiscriminated I took their comment down. Now lets get the story shall we?**

Buttercups pov.

"So, girls," the interviewer smiled sweetly, obviously happy we chose her networking over all the other ones," the world wants to know, what happened on your honeymoon and the big question on everyone's mind is are anyone of you pregnant."

"The pregnant question, can your people keep that disclosed from the media? We will contact you when we want to open it up to the world, is that ok?" Bubbles said, carressing her stomach. It was still kinda flat, it's been about a month since we came back. She can go out anytime she wants too. Blossom stomach was kinda big, she at a glance looked kinda fat. She never went anywhere anymore, the media would be after her like a mosquit torwards blood. My stomach looked like I was getting chubby, sometimes I made appearances but I've kept mine to a minimum. I don't like to go out in public anyway.

"Yes, all three of us are pregnant." Blossom said.

"If you want to know what happened on our honeymoons then guess. We are pregnant after all, and it usually takes more than one try." I smiled my should-be award winning fake smile.

"Well then. So when do you plan on opening your pregnancies up to the world?"

"I think in two or three months." Blossom said,"I'm due in four months. Buttercup is due in five months and bubbles is due in six months."

"How wonderful, so do any of you know who is going to become queen?"

"Actually we agreed to share that role for the country, as did our husbands for sharing the role as king." bubbles said.

"How interesting, and now for my final question, in one word how decoupled you describe your honeymoon?"

"fun." Blossom sighed happily.

"fantastic!" Bubbles giggled.

"fantasy." I smirked.

- night time -

"You, were a natural in the interview." Butch whispered into my ear. My back was pressed against his stomach and his warm arms wrapped around my waist.

"Why thank you sir, I shall take that as a complement." He squeezed me tighter, now that we both are vampires, his super human strength doesn't hurt me anymore.

"In about a month or so we will find out what gender it is. We should talk names." he said.

"Ok, if it's a girl then how about Becky? And if it's a boy how about Bruce?"

"I like those names. Becky or Bruce." He put a hand on my stomach gingerly and slowly rubbed in circles. After a while we both fell asleep.

Bubbles pov

"Boomie? What are we gonna name our baby?"

"I don't know. I was think that if it was a girl her name could be Bailey." he said thoughtfully. His hand on the small of my back, our fronts pushed together.

"And maybe if it's a boy, his name could be Brent?"

"Perfect names." boomer pulled me closer in a snuggle and we dozed off into sleep.

Blossoms pov

"hey Brick? What you ever though about names for our child. She's going to be a girl."

"Well I've always wanted a girl named Bella, or Bridget. Is that okay with you?"

"Absolutely. I think Bridget is the most perfect name for our little girl." we snuggled into each other's arms and fell into A nice sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys! My birthday was yesterday so I decided not to upload this yesterday. I hope you guys enjoyed this and if u are going to see 22 jump street let me tell you, it's awesome and almost as good as the first. Unfortunately no one gets shot in the balls this time. But still it's good. have fun and live ur life to the fullest. **

**Peaceskies! (By DeeFizzy on YouTube (check out is hilarious channel);))**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok, so I got people wanting me to update so im just gonna update. Love y'all!**

No ones pov.

"You're doing great Hun, just keep pushing." The nurse, Lilly, said.

Brick held Blossoms hand as she went into birth. 10 minutes later at 1:37am their little girl was born.

"It's a girl!" Lily said as she wiped blood off the new born.

"What are you going to name her?" Dr. Mcfugle asked in his very deep voice.

"We decided on Brianna Jo-Jo." Blossom and Brick said together as the Nurse wrapped their little bundle of joy in a soft and warm blanket. She was crying until Lilly put her in her moms arms. She immediately stopped crying and drank from her moms nipple and calmed down. The new born slept in her mommys' arms.

"Awwww! She is so cute! Her reddish orange hair is really cool and her freckles, don't get me started on her freckles!" Bubbles whispered excitedly. Now she looked like she was pregnant, but not too far along, and she was due in 2 months. Her baby is going to be a girl and she and Boomer decided to name her Bailey.

"Yeah, she's adorable." Buttercup smiled, her tummy looked like she was having her soon, she was due in a month. Butch gently caressed his wife tummy from behind. They were also having a girl, and her name is to be Becky.

"Thanks guys for being here." Blossom smiled," You're going to be amazing aunts and uncles to my sweet little Brianna." Blossom then fell asleep with her baby.

Brick, still holding her hand, let of and laid her hand on the baby to support her even more. "Thanks guys. Make sure the paparazzi are anywhere near the house when we return. I want all of us to show our babies to the world together."

"yeah sure, no problem." The others said together. Brick nodded and smiled. He was a daddy now! Nothing can beat that feeling.

* * *

**ok, so I know this is short and I know a lot of you wanted me to have all three PPG to have their children but I decided to dedicate a chapter to each girl as she has her baby. I hope you're all cool with that. Thanks! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey, so I don't have a lot of reviews for this story so I'm wondering if you guys like it or not. So do you? Please review and let me know. **

no ones pov.

Buttercup didn't scream, in fact she was silent. They only sound she made was a grunt when she was pushing. When her baby girl finally came out she cried tears of joy.

"So, what are you going to name your pretty little girl?" The same doctor who helped give birth to Blossoms baby asked.

"We were thinking Becky." Butch smiled, happy to be a father and happy to see his wife give real emotions. Buttercup nodded and smiled as she was handed her baby. After a while she fed the beautiful babe and both of them fell asleep. By then everyone had come and paid their respects. Butch was reveling in the fact that he was now a dad.

Congratulations, is what they told him. He now held the baby so BC could rest easier.

* * *

**yeah I know short chapters suck but Don't worry just one more really short chapter and I'm done with them. I do hope to not make anymore short chapters. Well see ya later!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry for the recent short chapters anyway it's time for some action. This is a year after the sweet babes of the ppg r born. They are all about 1 1/2 years old. **

no ones pov.

Brianna has fire red hair and pink eyes with a red ring around them. Becky has black hair and light green eyes with dark green specks. Bailey has big blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. All of them are best friends. By now everyone in the werewolf and vampire community know about the princesses. Each one set to rule one of three parts of the country like their parents.

"Mail!" Bubbles cried cheerfully. The children were playing in the living room. The queens have been waiting to get the mail because the professor said that he would send a message saying weather or not he would come to visit his grand children.

"yay!" Blossom cried with joy.

Buttercup just sat in the dinning room reading an edition of "vampire weekly" With Blossom. They boys were upstairs doing kings things.

"This is addressed to us, this might be from professor!" Bubbles squealed with delight. She hurried into the kitchen and tore open the letter. "C'mon let's read it!"

the letter read:

_dear girls,_

_ This is not your dear professor. This is... well you will know me when you see me. But I have kidnapped your precious father who for some reason you call professor. If you want him back you will just have to come and get him. Of course there will be a fine of $200,000,000,000,000. And if you don't want to pay then have Blossom stay with me for the rest of my life. Thank you and have a marvelous day. Oh yeah, congrats on the baby's, all three of you. Just call ***-***-****. Bye. _

"Someone kidnapped the professor!" Bubbles screamed in agony.

"They want me or money?!" Blossom stated Kinda dazedly.

"Who ever this bastard is I'm going to fucking kill them. They don't know who the fuck they are messing with!" Buttercup was furious," we are not giving this fucktard shit!"

"Girls what's wrong? We heard screaming and got a little scared." Boomer asked as he came into the kitchen.

"You ok?" Butch asked putting a protective arm around buttercup.

"We are but professor may not be, here read this." Bubbles handed them the paper and they read. After reading it the boys exclaimed in protest.

"don't worry girls, we will get your dad one way or another. But we are definently not letting this creep get blossom." Boomer said.

"damn straight. This guy is going to regret this." butch said.

"let's call the number. Then find out what to do Next." buttercup said. She picked up her cell and called it.

"Is this a queen from the vampire society?" A male voice asked.

"Yes this is buttercup. My sisters are hear also listening. Its on speaker phone. We just got and read the letter you sent, so we called just like you asked."

"Good Good, now are your husbands listening as well? Because they are also needed for this mission." the male voice asked.

"yes they are here. Now what do you want."

"We will have a simple exchange of sorts. You know you killed my friends Cody and Mitch. But I promise I won't kill you. I ask for money For their funerals or for blossom, the love of my life. Of course she hates me. But all will be well. I will meet you face to face. Now are you going to give me the money or blossom?"

"Blossom." buttercup said before anyone could interject. Everyone gave her a look saying 'wtf bitch?'

"Oh interesting I thought for sure it was going to be the money but what a pleasant turn of events. Well meet me friday at precisely 2:00 in the afternoon. untill then, I bid you adieu." he hung up the phone.

"Buttercup why the hell did you offer me up?!"

"because when the bastard isn't looking we can kill the bitch."

"Damn~" everyone said at once. The kids just played nonchalantly in the living room, completely ignoring their parents.

* * *

**okie dokie what's up? When are you guys going to review? Anyway I shall continue, sorry for not updating recently but well... you guys haven't been reviewing. **


End file.
